


The Cutest Thing

by RufusThePup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, sorta????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus shows his support for Eridan's little kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cutest Thing

He had developed the habit recently. You never thought much on it; it didn’t hurt anybody and it made him happy, so why not let him enjoy it? He’s started growing his hair out longer so he could tie it back, made him look pretiier, he said. 

Frankly you thought he was adorable. You’d see him staring at himself in the mirror and lifting his skirts always, and a few times you’d caught him playing with himself. He really was the cutest little troll. 

"Cronus…" 

He apporached you one day in one of his outfits, his hair pulled into pigtails as he shifted his weight from one leg to another, almost like he was doing a little dance for you. 

"Vwhat’s up, kiddo?" 

He lifts his skirt for you, showing off his sheathe and nook. “Do you think I’m pretty?” 

“‘Course, hun,” you grab him by his hips and gently pull him closer. You see his sheathe dilating and he shivers a bit, still holding his skirt up for you. 

"Tell me I’m pretty, Cronus." 

"You’re so pretty, Eridan. You’re the prettiest little troll I’ve ever seen." 

His bulge slides out a little bit at that, and you kiss his exposed stomach and your hides slide around to grope his ass. 

"Vwhy ain’t you vwearing underpants, cutie?" 

"Didn’t wwanna…" 

"You do that for me?" 

He nods, and his bulge writhes in the air and nearly hits you in the eye. You just smirk. 

"Sorry…" he mutters, then spreads his legs a bit, showing off the fact that his nook was dripping wet and giving a soft groan as he sees you lick your lips. 

You stand and help him step back as you kiss along his neck and tug up his shirt to kiss his chest. He’s groaning softly and jerking his hips toward you, never letting himself touch you, seeming to get off on the fact that he’s so exposed for you. 

"So sweet, Eridan…" you murmur against his skin, kissing his facial fins, "So precious, such a svweet little one, all mine…" 

He moans at the last bit, leaning his upper half into you as your hands find his ass again. 

"Vwhy don’t you show off your cute little nook for me?" you kiss his head. 

He nods and takes your seat, spreading his legs over it and pushing his rear out, then taking a hand to spread himself further, exposing his nook and chute completely for you. 

You spread him with your own hands and let your breath glide over his most sensitive areas, he whines but controls himself to prevent from pushing back into you. 

"Vwanna cum for me, Eridan?" 

"Yes, yes… but…" 

"Hm?"

"Don’t touch me, just… talk to me." 

"Can do." You stand and kiss his head as you lean in close and murmur into his fins, "Use your fingers on yourself, let me see you spread your nook. Touch it, gently, just movwe one finger betvween your soft lips… just like that. Nowv push it inside, slowvly… Not enough? Okay, one more, stretch yourself for me, I bet that tight little nook needs to be stretched, huh? Mmh, play vwith your chute too, imagine it’s my tongue, movwing slowly, up and dowvn, then pushing inside…" He gasps, "Push it deep inside, all the vway in. Not enough for your nook? Alright, one more, reach that sweet spot inside you… Right there? Rub it harder, fuck yourself on your fingers, I vwanna **hear** them thrusting inside you - stop just for a moment, touch that spot - and go again, nice and hard." 

"Ohmygod, Cronus…!" he cries out and his legs tremble a moment, he’s practically doing a split for you, and he pauses a moment to cry out as he spills all over his fingers, bulge coiling in on itself as material gushes out of his nook and spills onto you. He pulls his fingers out and collapses onto the chair, pulling his legs back together and into the puddle he’s made. You gently guide his head back into a kiss and stroke his pigtails, pulling him back into a hug. 

"…I lovve you, Cronus."

"I lovwe you too."


End file.
